Modern electronics, e.g. computers and their peripheral equipment, operate more and more quickly. As a result signals with very high frequencies are processed and transported between and within equipment. The more rapid the sequences of the operations, the more accentuated is the electromagnetic radiation from incorporated components and wiring. In order to avoid determenental effects of radiation and potential fronts it is necessary to surround the circuits and wiring with grounded metal casing.
In grounding metal casings or cabinets surrounding circuits emitting electromagnetic radiation, it is known that poor electrical contact between two individually grounded plates results in radiation from the joints between the plates. In rigid joints, the problem can be avoided e.g. by welding the plates together. Screwed connections are often used for dismantlable fastenings. For improving the electrical contact it is known to arrange sealing strips between the plates, e.g. of electrically conductive rubber. Known methods of guaranteeing good electrical contact between dismantable plates in metal cabinets are either laborious (screws) or expensive (electrically conductive rubber strip).